


What could possibly go wrong with this scenario

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, aka the fic where it all goes wrong, almost no dialogues?, i avoided any pronouns for pidge you decide, its short, shiro's perspective btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought it would all go well.<br/>After all, it was just one small Galra outpost that they needed infiltrate.<br/>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could possibly go wrong with this scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful art:  
> http://dapandabanda.tumblr.com/post/146534191992

* * *

It was a bad day to pick a fight with Galra soldiers stationed on a planet they discovered a week ago. Just a day ago, Shiro was certain that there won’t be any problems in taking down that one small outpost. Allura and Coran stayed in the castle, along with the lions. Normally, they would have attacked the base with them, but the other paladins said that it could be ambush and that if they saw them coming, they could be screwed - especially since they didnt know if there were other Galras in the vicinity.

That’s when Lance got the idea to scout the area and infiltrate the base, knock down the Galra soldiers and destroy sentries. It was a good plan, everyone except Pidge and Shiro would go, while they watched their progress with binoculars and hid in the trees. They muted their side of the communication, so Lance and others wouldn’t be endangered if something happened on their end. It was a mutual agreement between Shiro and Pidge, one which the others didn’t know about.

Just when they were preparing to enter the base, the door exploded, knocking them down. Shiro and Pidge screamed, but no one heard them. _We were betrayed,_ Shiro thought panicky, _and probably by those aliens in the village. Why, why have they done that?_ He didn’t know.

While they couldn’t hear the other two, they heard  the painful gasps and whimpers of Lance.

Keith had shielded Lance from the impact, landed over Lance and passed out. While Shiro and Pidge were happy to see that at least one of them is awake, they found out that they needed an escape plan. Now.

Lance’s breathing was ragged and heavy, and Shiro and Pidge knew that he was badly hurt too. It wasn’t even a second before the Galra commander exited the Base, caught Lance by the arm and twisted. The scream tore out of Lance’s lungs and it was like an eternity passed before he stopped. The Galra commander wanted to know where the others were, because of course the other 4 of them would be around, especially the other two paladins. When Lance refused to answer, the commander hit him across the face, once, twice, and when he refused to answer again, he stabbed his leg. Lance screamed again until he… just stopped. _He probably passed out_ , thought Shiro, gripping the green paladin’s arm so Pidge wouldn’t go and get captured too without thinking. Then the Galra took all three of them inside the base.

Shiro and Pidge knew that they should do something so they contacted Allura and Coran imediately. Coran told them that if Pidge could snatch another small Rover-like-droid, and if Pidge could modify it to be like Rover again, then Rover v2.0 would be able to open the doors and give them structural data. By that time Allura would come down in another pod so she would help them when they get them out.

***

They did as instructed and infiltrated the base. On the way there they found no guards or sentries, and they knew they were headed into a trap. For real this time. But they were desperate to find them. Already 3 hours passed since they were taken, and Shiro didn’t want to think about what they were doing to them.

Thankfully, they found the right door soon enough. All three paladins were unconscious on the floor, bloody and bruised.

And that’s when the other guards appeared. Shiro and Pidge were ready and fought like there was no tomorrow.

***

When the last Galra soldier fell, black and green paladins were completely exhausted and bruised. When the commander appeared, and took unconscious Lance hostage, Shiro and Pidge lost all of their hope. Especially when the third Galra soldier appeared and hit Pidge across the head. And that’s the precise moment when Allura appeared and shot the commander in the back, and Shiro reacted quickly and took care of the other three.

***

Allura ran outside to drive the escape pods closer, so Shiro wouldn’t have to carry them a long way. But before she left, they found out that Rover v2.0 could carry one of them, so they made it carry Hunk. Shiro put Pidge piggyback style, and that’s when the green paladin fainted from the blow to the head. He didn’t know what to do. He could carry only one more person. He had to leave one of them behind. Deciding that moving Keith was not a good idea, he decided to carry Lance instead. He didn’t know if Keith had internal bleeding, but he knew that he had to get Lance to the healing pod, asap. He was bleeding all over the place.

When he tried to get Lance over his shoulder, the other paladin woke up. When he saw the situation, Lance couldn’t stop sobbing. Shiro let him. He stopped crying, but Shiro heard the barely audible apologies coming out of Lance’s mouth. “Sorry, sorry, i’m so… so sorry… sorry…it’s my fault, my fault, my fault…”

That’s when Shiro put him over his shoulder, and told him that it wasn’t his fault this happened. Lance argued that he made this happen because it was his idea, and that Hunk and Keith are in coma and slowly dying because of him, tearing up again.

When Shiro calmed him down enough to stop crying, and told him that Allura and Coran are already preparing healing pods, Lance reached out with his healthy hand and grabbed Keith so he could pull him.

Only 2 minutes passed when Allura landed the pod right in front of them.

***

They were going home. They were going to be safe.


End file.
